It is often the case that relatively heavy machines or components of machines must be moved separately, but are then connected together to perform an operation. For example, a user may separately transport a tank and a welder machine when it is desirable to move the welder machine from point A to point B. Such separate moving of relatively heavy objects can provide ergonomics challenges. Accordingly, there exists a need for primary and secondary cart interlocking assemblies for transporting multiple components, where those components may have a use together.